


Touch

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eirika wakes on her wedding day.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



Eirika woke not to the sunlight filtering in past the heavy curtains of Ephraim's bedchamber but to Ephraim's voice, soft, and the wonderful and familiar touch of his thumb stroking her cheek. 

It was morning, Eirika acknowledged silently as she turned her head just enough to kiss his hand. This was her favourite way to wake; warm and against Ephraim, his presence reassuring... 

Ephraim shifted to kiss her forehead before drawing his hand back. He kissed her lips next and it did not take Eirika long to wake up enough to reach for him and try to hold him close. This was how she always wanted to wake up, she knew. It was the way she'd always wake up once-- 

"I was supposed to be back in my suite!" 

"You were," Ephraim replied as he rolled onto his back and tugged Eirika on top of him. Neither one of them had re-dressed before falling asleep, leaving Eirika to try to grab for a blanket as it fell away. 

"Everyone is probably wondering where I am." 

"They know very well where you are, which is why we haven't been disturbed." 

Yes, Ephraim was right. Everyone did know where she was and where she would be from that day forward. As... _questionable_ as the decision had been, she'd spent the night before her wedding with her dear twin. And they'd be together again come nightfall, the only difference that they'd be wearing different rings and all the promises they'd already made to each other would be a matter of record. 

"But I should--" 

"Stay a bit longer?" Ephraim asked. His hands were on her, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders... 

"Of course." Eirika leaned to kiss Ephraim's jaw and trail lower, working her way down him over muscle and scars. She could feel his body responding to her and smiled. She'd definitely stay a bit longer and she knew she'd enjoy it. She could have this indulgence. 

"Eirika..." 

"The next time we do this, I'll be your wife," Eirika reminded him as she reached to stroke his hardening cock. 

Ephraim groaned and arched into her touch. Eirika smiled and stroked him harder, enjoying his reactions. 

She'd have gladly kept going; she adored touching him like this, but Ephraim clearly had other ideas. Those were fine, too. Eirika giggled as she landed on her back, her legs spread for her brother's fingers. She was wet just from the thought of Ephraim inside of her; Ephraim's fingers pressed into her easily and it was her time to moan. He knew exactly how to touch her and how to either draw out an orgasm or make her come far too quickly. Eirika wasn't sure what she wanted more, as Ephraim rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

He leaned to kiss her and all she could think was that finally... He was going to be her husband, all would be well, and the coiling spring of bliss inside her released. Eirika shuddered against Ephraim, even as he pulled his fingers back and pressed his cock against her. He thrust in quickly, his hands on her hips once be broke the kiss. 

Eirika spread her legs farther, inviting Ephraim to take her deeper, harder... 

She reached for him as she moved to meet his thrusts, filling her so completely like he was meant to be inside her. Eirika was sure he was. She'd always loved him so very much, and this was a part of that. They'd always been together; they were meant to be together... Ephraim thrust harder and faster, leaning lower, his hair framing his face in the sunlight, and Eirika held him as he came. 

She loved the feel of him, hot inside her. She loved his weight on her, his mouth against hers, the feel of his hair between her fingers... 

Somehow, everyone had known of her feelings-- of their feelings for each other. When, after yet another town had hailed them as King _and Queen_ , Ephraim had suggested making her just that, nobody really seemed more than mildly-surprised... Eirika had thought they'd always been careful. Well, mostly careful... Certainly, some people had known. 

It nearly felt wrong when he pulled away to lay beside her again, his hand on her cheek again... She didn't want to be apart from him. 

There was no way to explain this feeling to anyone other than Ephraim. He understood her so well without words, just as she understood him. 

"I really should get back to my room," Eirika finally managed, making no attempt at moving. 

"I should see if Seth wants to spar before lunch," Ephraim replied, though he did move. Eirika just laughed. Yes, she did need to get up as well. The sooner she did, the sooner the rest would come. 

First she had to find her clothing, wherever it had landed... 

And then-- 

~*~

"Just like that," Tana said quickly as Eirika's hair was let down from the impossible coils it had been bound up in. Herded through a bath and having her hair scrubbed, Eirika was glad that Tana agreed that a more extreme hairstyle wasn't necessary. It would make everything easier in the future, too, when she'd be expected to recreate the style. Tana more than likely was keeping that in mind. 

There was another round of fussing that Tana won with impressive ease, leaving Eirika with her hair loose and wavy, decorated with only a pair of simple-yet-elegant ornaments. Honestly, she felt so much better like that than with tight pins and unmoving whorls. Hopefully Ephriam would like it. She'd already been forbidden from seeing him until it was time, but at least there had been no true scolding for having woken up beside him. 

Her things would be moved into the chamber mirroring Ephraim's own; probably already being done. She'd been with Ephraim almost every night since he'd moved into what had been their father's space. But it no longer even seemed like it had been anything other than Ephraim's... His lances stood waiting, the study a disaster of the books she'd pulled down to help them both through difficult days, and just... His presence, even when he wasn't there. 

The suite would give her space, too. Her own sitting room, a bedchamber that wouldn't often get use... Everything fit for the queen that she'd already been accepted as. 

"...at least they're busy," Tana concluded before nodding to Eirika. 

"Hmm?" 

Tana laughed. "My brother, your... hmm, should we say 'brother' for Ephraim or 'husband'?" 

Eirika paused to consider. "Whichever or both, I suppose. I wonder how Ephraim will refer to me?" 

"Well, whatever you want to call him, he and Innes and Seth, at least, were all talking about some sort of little tournament this morning. I think Seth is just trying to keep them out of trouble." 

"Probably. There's certainly no way that any official business will be accomplished today, or this week," Eirika replied. There would be festivities all over Renais and she and Ephraim had been invited to them all. It would be a whirlwind tour, but also a good opportunity to see how their people were doing. In the last couple of years, since the end of the war, recovery and rebuilding had gone well-- in both Renais and Grado. But there would always be things missed and things which could not be replaced. Eirika knew that. She'd take all of the people's needs to heart and see what she could do... 

"Definitely not tomorrow. But Innes and I will stay for a few days. There are so many people that I want to talk to... It's a pity that nobody managed to track down L'Arachel. But I suppose she's at least heard, wherever she's traveling." 

"I'm just glad that so many of our friends made it, even if it couldn't be everyone." There were others that Eirika wished could be there. But... This was not the time to dwell on any of that. 

Not when she was presented with enough makeup for the rest of her days, and not when the most beautiful white dress stood waiting for her to the side of her room. 

~*~

Tana was still at her side, though not for long. Seth would be the one to walk her down the aisle-- wonderful Seth who had always known and had been the one to firmly nudge Ephraim into a decision they'd never thought possible. 

"Are you nervous?" Tana asked. From where they waited, they could see the crowd. Ephraim hadn't taken his place yet, but the time was close at hand. 

"No, not really. Only that I might trip," Eirika admitted. The rest would be easy. She loved Ephraim and simply needed to let her feelings be known. Though... She supposed maybe it was all still going too well... 

Before she could put the thought to words, there was a sudden commotion in an outside hall. 

"Excuse me!" Seth said quickly as he rushed towards the noise. 

"Oh no." Tana followed behind him, her own lovely dress shimmering in the day's sunshine. 

Eirika took a deep breath before following. If someone had come to attempt to stop the wedding, then... 

"Eirika! I've made it! Your dear friend L'Arachel has arrived just in time for your most special day!" L'Arachel, still in her traveling clothes, bounded effortlessly past another set of guards and to where Seth and Tana had stopped short. Dozla and Rennac were trailing behind, clutching what had to be L'Arachel's bags. 

"L'Arachel!" Eirika pulled her into a tight hug once Seth stepped aside and a moment later, Tana was pulled into the embrace as well. 

"You made it," Eirika murmured into L'Arachel's hair. 

"Wouldn't miss it. I'm so glad you and Ephraim are finally doing this. We always knew, of course..." 

"Of course," Eirika echoed, laughing.

She would have tried to talk longer, but Seth cleared his throat. It was time, which meant that L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac were quickly led off to proper seating. 

It was time. 

The ceremony itself was nearly a blur. Eirika did not trip, though she was sure she was clinging on to Seth far tighter than she should have been. But he was, much as he'd been, a great strength to her. And when he let go, Ephraim was waiting, smiling, with an expression that suggested she looked every bit as beautiful as Tana had insisted. 

She would have kissed him then, had she been allowed. 

Ephraim was the one who nearly choked on their vows. The cheering when they kissed should have been deafening, but all Eirika knew was that she had Ephraim, and he had her, and that together, they were exactly how they belonged and always had. 

There was dinner, there was dancing, there were a dozen toasts and plenty of lewd suggestions that Eirika pretended to be scandalized by, as if she hadn't already spent years in Ephraim's bed, or him in hers. Her flowers were tossed farther than she'd intended and caught by an absolutely amused Amelia...

But the beautiful sunlit day turned to sunset and then twilight and Eirika found herself dancing a third slow dance with Ephraim, thinking about nothing except how good it felt to be pressed against him and how the little kisses he kept leaning to give her bare shoulder rippled through her. 

"It's late enough," Ephraim whispered as the song ended. 

"For what?" Eirika asked. 

"Bed." Ephraim scooped her up into his arms even as she squeaked in surprise. Both her shoes were lost... Eirika thought to ask for them, but there was so much hooting and hollering and Ephraim was nearly out of the ballroom anyway... Tana would retrieve them. Tana or L'Arachel... 

Then there was only Ephraim, carrying her, his gaze shifting between hallway and her. She wanted to say that she could walk-- or run... But this was thrilling as as she'd always dreamed... The look that Ephraim gave her before letting her reach to open the door to his- _their_ suite... 

The bed felt nearly too far from the door. Yet once Eirika was on the bed, with Ephraim's weight upon her, there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. Oh, but... 

"I'll need help to get this dress off," Eirika managed, at the end of one kiss, just before Ephraim's mouth met the juncture of her neck and shoulder... There was no way she'd be able to reach all the catches on her own. 

"Leave it on," Ephraim replied as he reached beneath endless white ruffles to find the smooth skin of her leg. 

"Ephraim... I'll need to wear it again when we sit for Forde for our portraits..." 

"But you look so beautiful like this. All night, every time I saw you, I..." 

"Brother... _Husband_..." Eirika couldn't help it. She liked the sound of both and was sure she always would. She ached to have her hands on him, but he was wearing an outfit nearly as elaborate as hers. Layers, ruffles-- It all would have to go. 

Eventually. 

She was not entirely trapped by her dress, at least, despite Ephraim certainly half-pinning her. It was easy to slip a hand between them, to where Ephraim was already responding to their kisses. 

Ephraim's gaze met hers for a long moment, but neither of them needed to say anything. Not as Eirika kept touching him, not as he let her move and shove the skirting of her dress out of the way enough to crawl down the bed. The red that had been painted on her lips was long gone, not that Eirika would have minded leaving a mark on the darker fabric of Ephraim's pants as she kissed his cock. 

"Eirika..." 

Eirika glanced up at him with a smile before reaching to undo the catches and push the long front of his shirt out of the way. 

Ephriam's cock was fully hard as Eirika took it into her mouth, licking the head before taking more... He was far too big for her to take entirely, but she sucked at what she could, her hands doing the rest. The new ring on her finger sparkled in the lamp-light as she moved, something she hoped Ephraim noticed. When she looked up, he was watching her, his eyes half-closed. He was rarely loud, they'd learned early to try to be quiet, but his soft moans were all Eirika needed to keep going. 

It did not take long for Ephraim to come, not as Eirika licked along the slit of his cock then down, finding the sensitive spots she knew so very well. Her hands wandered, one still tight on his shaft, the other gentle on his scrotum... Her name was on his lips as he filled her mouth. Quickly, Eirika swallowed, careful to get all of it, and licking Ephraim clean before licking her own lips. 

"Eirika..." Ephraim cursed, softly, as Eirika kissed the head of his cock again before nudging at him to let her actually tug his pants the rest of the way down-- She may have lost her own shoes, but Ephraim still had his boots, too. Those had to go, and gladly, Eirika would do it! 

She tried to be a little neater than they'd been the night before, and at least keep most everything off the floor. They _would_ have to sit for Forde... At least she managed to get Ephraim's jacket onto a chair. The rest could be fixed, the wrinkles shook out... 

She still had the dress on, though. The dress she still had on as Ephraim settled between her legs, tugging down stockings and everything else she wore beneath. Ephraim was naked, yet she couldn't even see him. She couldn't see the lamplight making his own matching ring sparkle as he spread her thighs and began to lick at the wetness there. She moaned as his tongue found her clit again and again. His name was in there somewhere-- _Ephraim, Brother, Husband._

Before she could come, he pulled back, pressing a pair of fingers deep into her instead, rubbing hard where he knew it felt good. Eirika groaned and moved against him, trying to get more. Ephraim shifted up enough to kiss her; Eirika could taste herself, could Ephraim taste himself as well? His thumb was on her clit, those fingers inside rubbing just right. She felt it it in her fingers and toes, in her very being as her orgasm jolted through her, soaking Ephraim's hand as he kept her shaking beneath him. 

"Now this has to go..." Ephraim said as he drew back. Eirika nodded, unsure if she could even move enough to help Ephraim get her free of the dress. The catches weren't difficult, but she couldn't reach them on her own. Somehow, Ephraim managed, his fingers warm against Eirika's skin. The dress landed on the chair with Ephraim's jacket as Eirika carefully tugged her hair decorations free with shaking fingers. They ended up on the bedside table along with her delicate choker. 

And then Ephraim was against her again, his fingers twined with hers, smiling like Eirika knew she was. He slid into her quickly before pausing. 

Eirika nodded. They didn't need to be quiet, but they were. Too many years of hiding kept them from all but the softest moans, the most careful of encouragements. Ephraim kept one of Eirika's hands in his even as he let go of the other to better support himself. Eirika reached for his back, her fingers tracing near-absently over scars she knew so well as Ephraim drew her back towards wonderful pleasure with every thrust. 

She drank him in-- Her husband now, like she'd always wished for but never thought she could have. She'd always feared someday that she would lose him, despite his promises. Eirika should have known that Ephraim would keep this one. She had him, he had her... 

His thrust grew faster and harder. Eirika knew this well, knew how to meet every motion so that she came together with him. 

She didn't want Ephraim to move, once they'd both caught their breath, but she also couldn't complain about the soft kisses on her breasts, nor the way he pulled her close again once he'd sprawled to the side. 

"And just think... we don't have to be anywhere in the morning." 

Eirika laughed. Ephraim was right. There was no need to dart back to her room or to pretend she was anywhere other than right where she belonged. 

A moment later, she felt his hand on her cheek... 

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for just a moment. 

The night was still young, after all. 

She moved to kiss his hand.


End file.
